


Feed Me

by DJMirnum



Series: Miraculous One Shots [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Shy, food is good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJMirnum/pseuds/DJMirnum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Does this warrant a sequel?  Bear in mind, I don't write sin; PG-13 is as far as I go</p></blockquote>





	Feed Me

One of Adrien’s biggest complaints of his life; other than being ignored by his father, is his diet. It totally bites; Nathalie and his nutritionist keep him on a very strict diet to keep his model physique which meant no sugar, no fats, low-carb, lean proteins, fruits, vegetables, nuts; anything healthy sounding. While he knew it was important to eat healthy, it’s just his portions were always something to be desired. It was barely enough to keep his hunger satisfied and on occasion, his stomach would protest very loudly in public. Marinette knew his diet wasn’t the best it could be so she decided to bring extra food for him at lunch or have him over to eat with her and her family. If he couldn’t, she’d send him off with a bag of food for him to eat later. Adrien loved her cooking; he didn’t know what she put in it but every time he ate something she made, he thought it was the best thing he ever had. While Marinette would roll her eyes, she blushed and beamed with pride. For a while, it was a simple arrangement; Adrien would be hungry even after he ate the lunch his at home cook made, Marinette would swoop in and offer him some of what she brought from home and he would be happy and content. Then, he got an idea; thank you romance movies. He always felt like the food was the best if Marinette made it, so how would it taste if she fed it to him? It sounded cliché and cheesy and silly; but he couldn’t help it, he had to try it. So one day at lunch, Marinette sat beside him with her lunch in tow and pulled out two containers of food; one for her and one for Adrien. Marinette was eating some chicken fried rice while Adrien got leftover spaghetti. He liked spaghetti, but he loved fried rice and he wanted a bite. So, he turned to Marinette and got her attention.  
“Hey, Mari. Can I try some of that fried rice?”  
“Sure,” she said offering her dish. She got a quizzical look on her face at Adrien’s red face. “What is it?”  
“Can-can you; feed it to me?”  
Adrien wanted to die; dig a hole and put him in it. How awkward was this?! Would she think he was a weirdo?! Would she stop bringing him food?! He couldn’t bear to no longer having dishes made by Marinette to never enter his mouth. He looked at her with a sheepish look while she blushed but still smiled. She took her spoon and scooped some of the rice; she raised the spoon up to Adrien’s ever expecting mouth. Like a baby bird, she thought. She placed the spoon in his mouth and he closed it and Marinette took the spoon away.  
“You like it,” she asked.  
Adrien’s heart went a million miles per second. Yes, the rice was good; it was amazing and wonderful, and it was fed to him by her. He was definitely wanting to do it again.  
“Could I have another bite?”  
Marinette obliged once more and it was just as good as the last one if not better. From then on, Adrien would request a bite from whatever dish she was eating; regardless of if it was the same thing. He didn’t care, it just made it more delicious to him. While cute at first, it did get a bit annoying for Nino and Alya. One time, Marinette brought cookies with her from the bakery, but these were a bit different.  
"Does anyone want some cookies," Marinette asked.  
"Do ya even have to ask," said Nino.  
Marinette opened the bag and pulled out a smaller version of their regular chocolate chip cookies.  
"My parents are trying out mini cookies," she explained.  
"Sweet! I can eat as many of these little ones and not feel guilty for it," beamed Alya.  
"Look how small they are," smiled Adrien.  
"Ok, open up Adrien," said Marinette as she placed a little cookie into his mouth.  
"These are so good," he sighed happily.  
"I'm glad you like them. How about another," she smiled.  
"Yes, please," he said in a dreamy tone.  
Marinette placed another cookie in his mouth.  
"Oh stop being so gross," gagged Nino.  
"Seriously, I think the boy can eat his own cookie," admonished Alya.  
"Of course I can; it just tastes better when Mari feeds it to me," he smiled waiting for another.  
"Ok, one more time and then you eat your own."  
Marinette fed him one more cookie then he ate on his own while Nino and Alya helped themselves. At the end of the day, Nino questioned Adrien's new lunch habit.  
"Ok bro, what's with you wanting to be fed by Marinette?"  
"I just wanted to try it. It seems more intimate and I like it."  
"I know Marinette's your girlfriend and all but seriously, save the kinky stuff for private."  
"NINO," Adrien yelled red in the face.

**Author's Note:**

> Does this warrant a sequel? Bear in mind, I don't write sin; PG-13 is as far as I go


End file.
